Tucker Richard
by Dehast
Summary: As descobertas que um garoto de apenas treze anos pode fazer, em tão pouco tempo... Uma única pessoa que mudara toda a sua vida. Lembranças e novas certezas. Conheça os momentos mais marcantes da vida de Tucker Richard. [YAOI. PG13. História original não
1. Capítulo 1

**Palavras**

Brigar com alguém querido é sempre ruim, não há exceção. E por incrível que pareça, _eles _brigaram. A dupla inseparável se separou. Ninguém acreditava, muito menos um deles.

- Eu não te entendo. Seu idiota! Panaca, pare de ser tão otário! – gritou um.

- Eu não queria fazer isso, mas é que eu... – dizia o outro.

- Você o quê, Brian?

Brian, o mais alto, o que possuia aqueles olhos incrivelmente escuros, estremeceu. Murmurou algo inaudível, cabisbaixo, e virou-se.

- É por isso que eu tenho que ir embora.

- Ahn? O que você disse?

- Tchau, Tucker. – e o garoto se foi, com seus cabelos negros balançando ao vento daquela noite escura. Os olhos verdes do outro garoto fixavam o nada. Tinha ficado surpreso, sem reação.

Tucker, depois de alguns minutos, se dirigiu ao seu quarto, com dificuldade, como se pesos pendessem em suas pernas e braços. Mas, na mesinha da sala, Tucker notou uma carta esverdeada com um perfume agradável. O menino pegou-a rapidamente e leu a sua face.

"Amanhã, por volta das 15:00, você receberá uma ligação no seu celular. Não atenda. Vire "

"Espere seu celular parar de tocar, então leia a carta. Não se preocupe, Tuck, e não me procure. Eu quero o seu bem. Adeus, para sempre."

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Tucker, e não foi retida. Tucker segurou a carta com firmeza e seguiu para seu quarto. Já era tarde, tentou dormir, inutilmente. Como bem pensou, dormir seria impossível. Seu melhor amigo estava indo embora. A pessoa em quem mais confiava desaparecera, e ele não podia fazer nada.

Passou a noite olhando a carta, temendo cada contorno de palavra que via com o brilho da Lua. Brincou com o seu carrinho, o único de que gostava desde criança. Chorou, sentado no chão. "Por que ele se foi? E por que a falta dele me faz chorar, me preocupar tanto assim? Ele já era um irmão para mim, eu acho...", pensou, antes de, sem perceber, adormecer, ali mesmo.

Mal notara, acordou. Mas como conseguiu dormir? Por que estava na cama, se havia adormecido no chão e se ela nem estava arrumada? Sua mãe estava internada no hospício, seu pai havia viajado para o Chile e ele era filho único. Quem seria?

Tucker esfregou os olhos e sentou-se na beira da cama. Olhou para a cabeceira, e a carta estava lá, sob o abajur, e acima, um papel colado. Tucker pegou-o rapidamente e começou a ler.

"Tuck,

Desculpe-me se te preocupei. Eu estou bem, mas não vou voltar. Eu sabia que você me ouviria se eu te pedisse para não ler. Obrigado por confiar em mim. Mas não espere pelo celular, pode ler a carta. Eu viajei hoje de madrugada. Espero que você me entenda.

Adeus.

PS: passei aqui antes de ir e te peguei dormindo no chão. Nunca mais faça isso! Sentirei saudades.

Brian Jackson"

Tucker deixou passar mais uma lágrima e então pegou a carta. Receioso, abriu o envelope.

"Tucker,

Espero que me compreenda depois de ler essa carta. Também choro muito quando lembro de você. Mas eu não quero que você se machuque. Primeiro quero te dizer algo que não tive coragem de dizer olhando-o por todo esse tempo.

Eu te amo.

Não tem nada a ver com amor de irmão. Tem a ver com o fato de eu admirar seu olhar terno e puro. Tem a ver com dormir na sua casa para ver seu rosto enquanto você dorme. Tem a ver, Tuck, com te querer feliz.

Eu sinceramente não sei se sou correspondido, se sou, ou se você nem se dá conta que condiz com meu sentimento. Só queria que você soubesse que ele existe, aqui no meu coração.

E, Tucker, só fui embora porque temia que você _morresse_. Aposto que você se lembra do Leon. Ele é meu irmão mais velho. Quando teve a primeira namorada, eu ainda tinha sete anos. Brincávamos de baralho e ela foi buscar biscoitos. Mas pisou em falso na escada e caiu de forma violenta. Eu fiquei paralisado, sem coragem de ajudá-la, sem coragem de ver se ainda estava viva, se estava bem. Meu irmão chegou e a viu no chão, estatelada. Ele gritou, e então olhou para cima. Eu estava com meus olhos em direção ao nada, ainda chocado. Então ele subiu em minha direção. E disse, com uma voz que eu não conhecia, que não fui nem capaz de responder: – Todas as pessoas que você se apaixonar serão mortas por mim. – Naquele momento, ele decidiu que jogaria toda a sua vida fora em troca do meu sofrimento.

Minha mãe ouviu tudo, viu tudo da cozinha. Ela já era muito estressada por causa do trabalho, e então, algum tempo depois, saiu de casa. Aquela havia sido a gota d'água...

Não levei realmente a sério, mesmo apesar daquela voz tão ameaçadora. Me esqueci daquilo, depois de um tempo. Tive, aos onze anos, a minha primeira namorada. Primeiro beijo, primeiro encontro, primeira paixão. Primeiro trauma. Saiu no jornal, em um dia comum, que o corpo de uma menina havia sido encontrado numa vala. Já entendeu quem era?

Claro, contei tudo ao meu pai, e nos mudamos, mas Leon nos encontrou. E assim foi, sucessivamente. Até que meu pai desistiu, na sua cidade. Eu evitava me aproximar demais das pessoas. Até que te conheci, na noite do incêndio, no último dia que sua mãe ainda tinha sanidade.

Condenei-me, torturei-me, primeiro por gostar de um menino, e depois por simplesmente gostar de alguém. E aqui estou, me mudando novamente, desta vez sozinho, sem meu pai. Leon já desconfiava, Tucker. Eu tinha que te proteger.

Fique bem, você estará sempre no meu coração.

Do seu Brian,

Ou não..."

**N/A: Sim, sim, tinha que ter um NA XD**

**Nossa, cara... Que início... Foi a parte mais gostosa de se escrever... E a carta também, tão fofa :3**

**Eu percebi, lendo por aí, que não é tão legal expor o romance tão no início assim... Acho que até concordo... Mas tenho certeza de que a magia dessa história não foi perdida com esse início... Acompanhem:P**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Brian Jackson**

Brian tinha quinze anos. Mais uma vez, se mudou para outra cidade, Seville. Ele já estava cansado, traumatizado com isso. Ter que ver quem amava sendo morto. Todas as namoradas que inevitavelmente se apaixonou, ensangüentadas, mortas.

- Filho, – disse o pai de Brian, com a voz embargada – seu irmão está atrás de nós, novamente. Nós teremos que ficar em Seville... Não dá para gastar tanto assim em viagens, mais. E achar um emprego em cada cidade não é mais tão fácil assim... – Ele disse, com um grave suspiro – A polícia cuidará dele.

- T-tá, pai. – respondeu o filho, com um fio de voz. – Eu realmente não sei se conseguiria me mudar de novo, e esquecer de tudo, de novo.

O carro estacionou em frente a uma grande casa. Brian saiu do carro.

- Eu vou sair para conhecer a cidade, pai. Volto mais tarde, ok?

- Certo, mas tome cuidado, e chegue antes das duas!

- Pode deixar...

Brian caminhou pela borda da estrada, seus olhos expressivos, cintilando com a luz do luar. Ia chutando as pedras do asfalto. A sua frente, havia uma casa também grande e bonita, aparentemente antiga, tradicional. Olhava a casa, admirando sua beleza tão tênue e detalhada.

- Brian Jackson – sussurrou alguém.

- Ahn? Quem está aí?

Uma mulher desceu as escadas laterais da casa e andou em sua direção. Parou. Ajoelhou-se na grama macia e olhou profundamente os olhos de Brian.

- Eu estava te esperando – disse ela.

- Quem é você! – perguntou Brian.

- Não importa. O que importa é que...

- Importa sim! Você sabe o meu nome! Quem é você? Amiga do Leon?

- Jamais seria amiga de uma alma tão suja, Brian Jackson. Meu nome é Yuuko. Brian, você precisa proteger o meu filho. Só você pode ajudá-lo. Eu morrerei amanhã. Ou pelo menos as minhas mais valiosas lembranças e minha sanidade.

- Yuuko? Que nome, hein! Como você sabe de amanhã? Isso é impossível! Como você sabe de Leon também? E o que há com o seu filho?

- Eu sei porque simplesmente vejo, e...

A porta se abriu.

- Mãe... Faz um leite com _Nescau_ para mim? Ahh... Quem é ele?

- Esse é o Brian, meu filho. Ele é seu novo amigo! Seu melhor amigo!

- Mas mãe... – disse o menino, da escada – Eu não posso ter amigos... O Carl disse que...

- Depois você conversa com o seu amiguinho, Tucker... Vá ver TV, vá!

- Mas...

- Vá, Tucker!

Tucker bateu a porta, com um estrondo.

- Não dá, Sra. Yuuko. Eu não sou babá, não posso cuidar dele... Afinal, quantos anos ele tem?

- Treze anos. Não negue, Brian. Seu espírito já aceitou. E o seu coração também. Cuide bem dele... E tome isto – disse Yuuko, estendendo uma espécie de bússola.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Brian, levantando-se.

- É um _Soul Roulette. _Ele diz se a alma da pessoa é boa ou ruim. Eu não preciso mais disso... Olha, é só apontar assim – ela levantou-se e apontou a Roletinha em direção a Brian, que indicou instantaneamente "BEM ABSOLUTO". Brian pegou a roleta, hesitante e assustado – Agora vá, Brian. Diga para meu filho que eu nunca quis esquece-lo.

- Não – Brian estendeu de volta a pequena roleta – chame uma babá. Não dá para fazer isso, Sra. Yuuko. Já é coincidência eu ter encontrado essa casa, talvez você tenha visto meu nome quando meu pai comprou a casa no fim da rua, e, além do mais, eu já tenho que ir. – a Sra. Yuuko virou-se.

- Não existem coincidências, Brian, apenas o inevitável. – Brian recuou – Durma aqui hoje, ou ele correrá risco de vida.

- Eu...

- Fique. – e Brian ficou. Teve que ligar para seu pai no celular, e disse que dormiria na casa de um novo amigo. Não houveram objeções.

Para que Brian ficasse na casa, teriam que trocar de quarto. Dormiriam no quarto maior do lado do de Tucker.

Tucker observava Brian.

- O que foi? – perguntou o mais velho.

- Você parece legal.

- Hum, que bom. Vá dormir.

- Você não será meu amigo. Ninguém pode ser meu amigo. Não quero machucar ninguém.

- Você é um menino de treze anos, fraquinho e inocente. Você não machuca os outros! Fique tranqüilo. Eu... estarei aqui. – Tucker virou-se. Depois de um tempo, adormeceu. Brian levantou-se, e observou o menino. Parecia tão sereno, dormindo...

"Que cheiro é esse?", pensou Brian, virando-se. Havia um clarão do lado, e fumaça passando pelo teto. Correu. O quarto de Tucker estava em chamas, uma mulher jogava gasolina pelo quarto!

- Sra. Yuuko! O que você está fazendo! – gritou Brian, tirando a garrafa de gasolina da mão da mulher.

- Eu tenho que matar o intruso, ele quer roubar a minha casa! E o meu querido filho! Eu tenho que matar o intruso! – "Ah! Por isso eu salvaria Tucker, hoje... Tivemos que trocar o quarto, por minha causa. Que sorte!", pensou Brian.

- Mas aqui é o quarto do seu filho, Sra. Yuuko!

- Eu não tenho filho algum nesse quarto! Saia daqui! – gritou a mulher, com uma feição transtornada, apertando uma faca em uma das mãos.

FlashBack

- Talvez você precise usar isso em mim, Brian. – disse a moça, dando-lhe uma seringa com um líquido avermelhado.

- Por quê?

- Se você precisar, você verá.

Brian pegou a seringa agilmente e colocou-a rapidamente no braço da mãe de Tucker. Ela, em seu último golpe, afundou a faca na perna de Brian, e desfaleceu. Brian gritou. Tucker levantou-se, assustado, e correu em direção ao grito. Brian estava sentado, lacrimejando, com um corpo deitado ao lado.

Tucker correu e pegou um balde d'água. Jogou água onde fogo estava, àquela altura, maior. Repetiu o ato mais várias vezes e, finalmente, conseguiu apagar o incêndio. Debruçou-se, de joelhos, depois se levantou e colocou Brian, com dificuldade, na cama. Em seguida, com as forças que lhe restavam, também deitou sua mãe. Cuidou de suas feridas e queimaduras que ocorreram ao cair, e estancou o leve sangramento na testa de Brian. Depois, começou a enfaixar sua perna. E ele estava tão perto de algo tão íntimo... Talvez se ele empurrasse um pouco mais a calça só para dar uma pequena olhada, ele...

- O que está fazendo aí? – perguntou Brian, ainda deitado. Tucker enrubesceu e continuou a enfaixar a perna de Brian.

- Tô enfaixando a sua perna. Fique quieto.

- Obrigado...

- Fica quieto! E olha só o que aconteceu! Eu te falei que você não podia se aproximar de mim!

- Isso não foi culpa sua, Tucker.

- E olha só, eu ainda nem sei o seu nome e já te machuquei.

- É Brian...

- Então escuta, _Brian _– Tucker baixou a mão e a cabeça – Fique longe de mim. Você parece ser um cara legal, eu quero que você fique numa boa, sem se machucar, como o que aconteceu hoje. Amanhã, vá embora e nunca mais apareça!

- Você não machuca os outros, já disse. E eu não vou e nem posso sair de perto de você! E quem falou que você não pode ter amigos? Que coisa mais ridícula!

- O Carl falou... – respondeu Tucker, enrubescendo mais ainda.

- E você gosta dele, ele é seu amigo? – perguntou Brian, sugestivo.

- Não! Eu o odeio! Na verdade, a única pessoa que eu gosto é a Jean, ela, eu não machuco...

- Nunca escute o que os outros dizem de você. Não preste atenção no tal do Carl, por mais que você goste dele, e sempre converse com os outros, faça amizades. Você é bonito, inteligente e divertido, Tucker! Você com certeza teria muitos amigos se não ouvisse o que os outros dizem pra te deixar pra baixo!

- C-certo...

- E tem outra coisa. Isso não foi culpa sua. Você, na verdade, me ajudou muito. Se não fosse você, eu e sua mãe teríamos morrido queimados, no seu quarto, e as pessoas poderiam até te culpar!

Tucker sorriu e abraçou Brian, como que por impulso. Se deitou no colchão que tinha colocado no chão e deu boa noite para a pessoa que tinha mudado sua forma de ver as pessoas.

- Brian, só mais uma coisa... Por quê? Por que ela fez aquilo?

- Porque ela não se lembra mais de você, Tucker...

- Ah, entendo... É o que eu suspeitava.

**N/A: e é aqui que a história deles "realmente" começa, não é mesmo? E o Brian já está conseguindo fazer com que o Tucker amadureça -**

**Acho que eu fiz o Tucker kawaii demais pra ter treze anos ..**

**Mas tudo bem... Vamos ver como vai se sair :P**

**Acompanhem o/**

**E me mandem Reviews, que eu sou filho de deus! -**


	3. Capítulo 3

**John Richard**

- Vamos acordar, pessoal!

- Ahn?

- M-mamãe?

- O café da manhã está pronto, vou esperar por vocês.

Os dois se entreolharam. Ela havia voltado ao normal? Tucker levantou-se e trocou de roupa. Brian, sentado na borda da cama, estremeceu, olhando o amigo da forma como ele veio ao mundo. Logo em seguida os dois foram para a cozinha.

- Sente aqui, meu filho. Chame seu colega para sentar também! – disse a Sra. Yuuko, radiante.

- Sra. Yuuko, você sabe quem sou eu? – perguntou Brian, incrédulo.

- Claro que sim! Você é o colega do John!

Tucker empalideceu, abaixou a cabeça e começou a comer lentamente a deliciosa salada de frutas feita para o John. Para ele, ela jamais fora tão gostosa. Brian preocupou-se, e se levantou.

- Obrigado, Sra., mas tenho que ir. T., falo com você lá no jardim. – e Brian saiu.

- O que ele quis dizer com T., querido?

- É meu apelido na escola, mãe... É que o meu estojo tem um grande T no meio, é a abreviação da marca que fabrica.

- Ah, sim...

Assim que Tucker terminou o café da manhã, ele foi até o jardim. Brian estava sentado na grama, o cabelo refulgindo à luz do Sol que se punha. Tucker se sentia bem olhando o novo amigo. Tão bem que já confiava nele mais do que em qualquer um, mais do que nas palavras de Carl...

- John era meu irmão. – disse ele. Brian virou-se.

- E por quê não é mais?

- Porque ele morreu...

- Ah, desculpa. Isso era óbvio... M-mas... como?

- Eu não me lembro. Mas minha mãe me contou. Quando ele tinha cinco anos, e eu três, aqui havia uma estação de trem cruzando o centro da cidade, hoje já desativada. Nós estávamos indo ao mercado, e John foi correndo na frente. O trem passou por cima, sem dar o sinal que deveria. Nós recebemos indenização, claro, por isso temos uma casa tão grande. Mas a minha mãe já sabia que aquilo inevitavelmente ia acontecer. A alma de John era proibida, algo assim. Quanto mais adiasse sua morte, pior seria o pecado que ela pagaria... Ela chorou muito antes de isso acontecer, e ainda mais, depois. Hoje eu confirmei minhas suspeitas. Ela gostava muito mais dele. Nunca a vi tão sorridente e fazendo um café da manhã tão gostoso. Mas isso tudo foi para o John...

- Por isso você ficou tão triste... E por isso que... por isso que ela achou que eu era seu colega. O John teria a mesma idade que eu tenho hoje! Mas me explique mais sobre esse papo de alma!

- A família por parte de mãe tem poder de previsão e análise das almas. Pode parecer estranho para você, mas sim, é possível, e existe, não só com nossa família. Uma nova alma é pura e vai tomando "partido" à medida das vidas que vive. Se a alma é corrompida pelo mal, ela se torna maléfica. Caso contrário, obviamente, benéfica. Almas proibidas já foram tão corrompidas que a vida lhes é negada, e elas passam por uma recuperação. Quando elas vêm à Terra, geralmente morrem no parto. Minha mãe fez com que John vivesse até os cinco anos. Ele sofreu de falta de oxigenação no cérebro no parto, mas ela o salvou, e ele teve, logo depois, anemia e hemofilia, mas ela fez de tudo para salvá-lo. Mas no acidente, não teve como salvá-lo, já estava se tornando completamente inevitável. Por ter adiado tanto a morte de uma alma proibida, minha mãe teve que pagar. A Soul Society permitiu que ela se lembrasse de mim pelo dobro dos anos que John viveu, a partir de quando o acidente aconteceu. Ontem foi o fim dos dez anos que minha mãe saberia quem é Tucker Richard. A partir de hoje eu passo, para ela, a ser John Richard, seu único filho, tal Tucker nunca existiu. Nossa, te contei bem mais, não é? E tem mais uma coisa... Antes que você pergunte, eu não tenho nenhum poder espiritual graças ao meu pai. As almas de meu pai e minha mãe não eram compatíveis, mas ela amava tanto o meu pai, que por amor casou-se com ele mesmo assim... Foi mais um pecado que ela teve que pagar, me tirar a tradição pertencente à família há anos... Ainda bem que eu não sou o último ramo... E você percebe como minha mãe sempre batalha pelo que quer, mesmo tendo que encarar tantas conseqüências.

- Onde está seu pai agora?

- Ele está no Chile há quatro anos, quando minha mãe contou-lhe que tinha poderes. Ele havia dito para mim que era por negócios, e o bobo Tucker de nove anos de idade acreditou... Ele já deve até mesmo ter até uma segunda família lá... Não manda nem ao menos cartas.

- Tucker... – Brian olhava-o profundamente, provocando os sentimentos de Tucker.

- P-pode... dizer...

- Ficará tudo bem se eu foi embora agora?

- S-sim... Mas venha mais tarde... para que... para que a gente converse mais!

- Claro! Então... Até mais. – disse Brian, abraçando calorosamente Tucker. Levantou-se e seguiu pela mesma rua em que andara tristemente no dia anterior. Mas agora se sentia muito bem. E sabia bem o que isso significava. Precisava ficar alerta.

- Pai, cheguei! – gritou ele.

- Oi, filho! Você já tomou o café da manhã?

- Ainda não...

- Então venha!

Brian tomou o café da manhã com seu pai, contando-lhe a história. E contando que também já estava gostando do amigo. De forma especial...

O seu pai era alguém realmente especial. Ele deixava Brian fazer o que quisesse, mas sempre estava pronto para ajudar caso houvesse algum problema. Era um grande amigo, além de um grande pai.

- Sabe... Quando eu tinha uns dezessete anos, pouco antes de conhecer sua mãe, eu tive um namorado. Eu gostava muito dele e ele de mim, mas seus pais descobriram nosso romance e mudaram-se para outro lugar. Eu nunca vou querer que isso aconteça com você, Brian. Antes que você se compreenda, eu já te compreendo e te ajudarei no que for possível.

- Mas pai, não é só isso! E eu tenho que me castigar por esse sentimento... – disse Brian, com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu entendo... Tudo bem, filho, não vou te impedir. Leon, meu próprio filho, tão cruel...

- É... Então... até mais tarde, pai.

Brian subiu até seu quarto, sentou-se no assoalho gelado e pegou um maço de cigarro. Tirou um cigarro de lá, e acendeu-o. Deu uma única tragada e assoprou toda a fumaça. Pegou o cigarro e colocou-o no cinzeiro do criado. Tirou a camisa, pegou o cigarro novamente e pressionou-o contra suas costas, até que se apagasse.

Encostado à porta, derrotado por não conseguir fazer seu filho feliz, o pai de Brian ouviu os altos gemidos de dor de seu filho... Seu mais valioso presente.

Já eram sete horas. Brian lia um livro sobre uma princesa de um castelo alienígena que era apaixonada por um terráqueo que havia chegado em seu planeta numa máquina estranha. Pura modernização de um clichê... Preferia estar com Tucker.

O celular tocou. Aquele celular raramente tocava... Brian pegou-o e olhou no visor. Era Tucker. Sorriu e atendeu:

- Alô?

- Me... ajude... – gemia uma voz do outro lado.

- Tucker? Tucker, me diga algo! – mas era tarde, o sinal de ocupado já ressoava pelos orifícios do aparelho. Brian correu o máximo que pode. "O que aconteceu? Será que a mãe dele atacou-o novamente?"

Quando Brian chegou, notou que a porta estava aberta, e um vulto corria para longe da casa. Entrou e foi até o quarto de Tucker. Um rastro de sangue ia até embaixo da cama. Brian tirou o garoto desacordado de lá, o mais rápido que pôde.

- Tucker, acorde! – mas os olhos estavam fechados. Um enorme caco de vidro estava enterrado na barriga de Tucker. Sua testa e sua boca sangravam. Brian fez respiração boca-a-boca e os olhos de Tucker abriram-se lentamente.

- Você... me beijou? – sussurrou Tucker.

- Ah, graças a Deus! Não fale nada, Tuck, acalme-se.

Brian carregou Tucker até o hospital e internaram-no, mas não corria nenhum risco muito grave. E ele dormiu no sofá do calmo quarto 101, preocupado demais para deixar o amigo sozinho.

**N/A: é tão bonitinho ver duas pessoas tão amigas né? x)**

**Ahhh, o John era bonzinho sim, como criança, a alma não interfere muito na personalidade passageira, eu acho xD**

**Geeente me mandem reviews .. E continuem lendo o/**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Um dia Comum?**

- Olhe, Brian, o Looper's Park chegou em Seville! Vamos?

- Só se for para ir na montanha russa!

- Mas eu tenho medo... Eu quero ir na roda gigante.

- Você já foi em uma montanha russa? Se você não gostar, eu te deixo me ganhar naquele jogo que você instalou aqui em casa.

- Você não precisa me deixar ganhar. Meu nível é muito mais avançado que o seu. Mas tudo bem. Desde que a gente vá na roda gigante.

- Tá bem... Amanhã, às 10:00, a gente vai lá! Cheque Mate!

Desde o último incidente, a mãe de Tucker havia sido levada ao hospício da cidade, já que afirmava que só estava ajudando seu filho a fugir do maníaco que invadira a casa. Tucker estava na casa de Brian há uns dias.

-

Brian saiu do banho e sentou-se na cama. Tucker olhava o garoto de toalha, e então sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

- Eu tinha visto isso antes, queria te perguntar... Que marcas são essas? E tem uma nova aqui...

- Não é nada.

- Como não é nada? Ninguém _se queima _do nada! – Brian gelou.

- Como você sabe que são queimaduras? – Tucker também percebeu o fato.

- S-só veio à minha mente.

- Tuck, você... conseguiu l-ler minha mente...?

- Nunca consegui fazer nada assim! Foi só dessa vez! Eu vi tão... claramente! Você, pensando _"tomara que ele não descubra que eu que me queimei..."_

- Ah... Mas, tente, ao menos, nunca mais ler minha mente!

Então foram ao parque. O pai de Brian levou os dois de carro, já que o parque era afastado da cidade.

- Você está bacana... Bem bacana! – disse Tucker, enrubescido.

- Você também, Tucker! – respondeu Brian, dando tapinhas no ombro de Tucker.

Aquele que dirigia sorriu.

-

- Roda gigante! – disse Tucker.

- Montanha russa! – disse Brian.

Resolveram, depois de muitas rodadas de par ou ímpar, que iriam na montanha russa primeiro. Como Brian apostou que seria, Tucker adorou o brinquedo. Foram nele e nos outros brinquedos radicais diversas vezes, até o pôr do Sol. Quando Brian pensou que Tucker esquecera...

- Agora vamos na roda gigante.

- Nossa, você lembrou!

E assim foi. E lá no topo, dava para ver o bonito horizonte, o Sol alaranjado...

- Eu gostei muito de hoje – disse Tucker, envergonhado.

- Eu gostei tanto de hoje quanto eu gosto de você: muito. – Tucker olhou para Brian; seus olhos brilhavam assim como os de Brian. Se aproximavam...

- A gente podia vir aqui mais vezes... – disse Tucker, virando-se.

- Sim, é claro, Tuck. – disse Brian, olhando-o, com um sorriso. – Quantas vezes você quiser...

Quando desceram, já começavam a surgir as estrelas. Haviam poucas pessoas no parque, a maioria indo embora. Tucker e Brian estavam indo até a portaria, onde o pai de Brian os esperaria.

- Sabe, Brian, nossas vozes são parecidas... Deu para despachar o papai. Como que você e o n° 4 vão voltar para casa? – das sombras, surgiu um jovem com mais alguns atrás. Ele se parecia muito com Brian, a não ser pelo cabelo mais longo e um brinco em uma das orelhas.

- Leon...

- Mudou de interesse, maninho? Agora são pirralhos, né? – Tucker olhou para Leon, e depois para Brian; se pareciam, de fato. Leon olhou para Tucker e segurou firmemente seu queixo, direcionando-o para ele – Que pena... É uma gracinha.

- Eu nem conheço esse garoto – disse Brian, empurrando com força o menino ao seu lado. – Tchau, Leon.

Brian saiu andando, e passou sozinho pela portaria. Uma lágrima solitária escorria pelo seu rosto.

Tucker levantou-se do empurrão e passou andando pelo desconhecido, sério. Brian estava de pé, em frente ao ponto de ônibus. Tucker postou-se à sua frente.

- Eu não te entendo. Seu idiota! Panaca, pare de ser tão otário!

- Eu não queria fazer isso, mas é que eu...

- Você o quê, Brian?

Brian murmurou.

- É por isso que eu tenho que ir embora.

- Ahn? O que você disse?

- Tchau, Tucker... – outra e mais outra lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Brian, mas já tinha se virado, não permitiria que Tucker o visse chorando. O ônibus parou, e Brian se foi.

- Vamos. – disse uma voz grossa, para pessoas atrás de si. Uma voz que poderia pertencer a alguém com um futuro brilhante. Mas que fora corrompida pelo mal... Pelo Hollow, que sujara sua alma.

**N/A: e assim foi a primeira "quase" aproximação dos dois... O Tucker, bom, não sabe bem o que está acontecendo com ele... Mas o Brian tem certeza... Estaria ele disposto a arriscar a sua vida e a vida de Tucker pelo sentimento que já tinha? Não deixe de ler o próximo capítulo -**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Rio de Janeiro**

- Eu acho que ele está lá, Allan.

- Por que você acha que ele foi para lá?

- A última carta que ele me mandou não tem remetente, mas tem um selo do Cristo Redentor. Eu tenho que bolar um jeito de ir até lá.

- Eu te levo. Vamos. E de avião...

E assim foi. Tucker e Allan, o pai de Brian, partiram em um vôo à tarde para o Rio de Janeiro. Por volta das 20:00, estavam em um aconchegante hotel, e já dormiam, graças à cansativa viagem.

-

Quando o despertador de Tucker tocou, levantaram-se e foram tomar o café da manhã.

- A moça me deu uma agenda telefônica e eu encontrei o número dele... Mas só dá ocupado.

- Poderíamos olhar nos Correios e procurar pelo CEP, vai ser mais fácil...

- Então é isso que faremos.

-

E assim fizeram-se três meses à procura de Brian. Três meses procurando sem cessar o Brian Richard correto... Muitos constavam na aparentemente infinita lista de CEP's.

-

Brian tragava o cigarro, contrariado. Não tinha mais o que fazer, perdeu as esperanças. Não podia ter ninguém que lhe fosse precioso, e por isso estava há tanto tempo enterrado naquele apartamento horrível, sem futuro. Entrou em seu apartamento, como se pesasse uma tonelada a mais. Abriu a gaveta. Pegou uma foto _daqueles dias_... Daqueles dias que apesar de não poder encostar um dedo nele com intenções de amor, tudo parecia ficar bem para sempre. Uma lágrima percorreu seu rosto, sem ser contida.

- Tucker... eu sinto tanto a sua falta...

- Eu também, Brian! – Brian virou-se, surpreso. Era Tucker. O cigarro caiu, e ao tocar o chão, Brian já estava longe, na porta, abraçando Tucker como se largá-lo o tirasse a vida.

- Vamos dar uma volta, quero conversar com você... – disse Tucker, olhando-o – Sobre coisas importantes... A primeira delas é que se algum dia eu te vir de novo com um cigarro na boca, eu não vou te perdoar de jeito nenhum.

- Certo... Deixe-se só tomar um banho e me arrumar. – Arrumar-se era, de fato, uma necessidade. Os olhos de Brian estavam opacos; o cabelo, mal cuidado; uma barba espessa crescia livremente em seu rosto. E depois de cerca de vinte minutos, Brian irrompeu pela sala. Estava renovado. Seus olhos brilhavam com a mesma viva intensidade que antes. Seu cabelo brilhava, com a mesma força que seus olhos; seu rosto estava liso, do jeito que Tucker mais admirava.

- Lindo... como antes. Só que... arrisco dizer, mais alto. – arriscou Tucker.

- Você também... Lindo... – respondeu Brian, esboçando um sorriso. – como sempre foi.

Foram ao McDonald's. Tucker e Brian estavam em frente à lanchonete, conversando animadamente, Tucker contando como havia encontrado-o.

- E aí eu tentei o último Brian Richard. E te encontrei!

- E o meu pai?

- Está no apartamento que alugamos. Ele já está trabalhando como executivo em uma empresa emergente na Zona Sul...

- Que bom...

Um clima calado passou. Tucker não disse mais nada, nem Brian. Se olhavam...

- Sabe... e-eu pensei sobre... o que v-você disse na carta. E-eu tam-bém t-te a... – Tucker não terminou a frase. Surpreendeu-se sendo beijado por Brian. Fechou os olhos. Começou a ouvir os pensamentos apaixonados de Brian em sua cabeça, como no dia em que iam para o parque. Sentiu-se tão bem... e entregou-se, com a paixão que nem sabia que sentia. Brian sabia que Tucker realmente o amava. Ali estavam dois garotos, na frente do estabelecimento mais consumido das Américas, se beijando. Mães preocupadas corriam com seus filhos para todos os lados, enquanto os filhos apenas choravam por não terem terminado os hambúrgueres. Casais jovens e mais velhos lançavam olhares desaprovadores, alguns recolhiam-se, incomodados. Casais como Tucker e Brian desinibiram-se, e alguns estavam indiferentes, outros admirando, e os apressados atendentes nem se davam conta do que acontecia. Mas eles estavam apenas se beijando, com amor, sem dar a mínima importância ao que acontecia a suas voltas, a não ser quando o segurança os jogou longe.

- Que excelente hora para encontrar meu irmãozinho! Esse é o material que precisávamos. Janny, tirou as fotos? Já temos certeza de quem é o n° 4. Vamos. – murmurou um vulto.

-

- Brian, você precisa tomar cuidado... – disse Allan.

- Eu sei, pai. Eu vou tomar cuidado. Vou proteger Tucker, mesmo que com minha vida. Não deixarei que Leon mate mais alguém que eu amo.

- Se você se precaver, não haverá necessidade de perder a vida por Tucker. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, pai. – Brian alisava os cabelos castanhos de Tucker, olhando-o com ternura. Beijou sua testa e dormiu abraçado a ele, e tivera, assim como Tucker, a melhor noite de sua vida.

-

- Vamos ao Shopping, Brian!

- Não gosto muito de ir a Shoppings, Tucker...

- Mas... a gente... ah...

- Ahh, então tá. Mas antes, assistimos àquele filme de ação que passou o trailer, ok?

- Certo!

E assim seguiram-se os dias. Shoppings, beijos apaixonados em público ou não, lugares divertidos, parques de diversões. A vida, para eles, era perfeita. Mas nem o sempre nem o perfeito duram. O sempre nunca é para sempre...

-

- Ele vai aparecer, pai. Tudo está bom demais para ser verdade, ele vai aparecer e vai acontecer algo de ruim. Eu sei que vai.

- É provável, meu filho. É só termos cuidado. – Tucker, que aparentemente dormia, sussurrou nos ouvidos de Brian:

- Não se preocupe comigo, preocupe-se com você, Brian Jackson. – Brian não reconheceu a voz de Brian. Era muito séria, rígida... Será que...?

**N/A: até parece que o Tucker não iria, com o pai do Brian, atrás dele, né? XD**

**Bom, eu nem tenho muito a dizer :P**

**Acompanhem, mandem reviews e façam um escritor chatãão feliz:D**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Destino Inevitável**

- Hoje a gente podia ir para a praia, não é, Brian?

- Certo... Você vem, pai?

- Só hoje, temos que voltar cedo, vou apresentar o projeto para a empresa.

- Ok!

Então saíram como sempre saíam, para a praia, com o carro novo que o Sr. James havia comprado com o trabalho que agora rendia mais do que nunca.

- Hey, B., Leon.

- Hã? O que você disse? Por que você não se senta logo, Brian? Você está de pé desde que chegou! – o pai de Brian saiu andando com o filho – Ah, espera, então... Isso é que... ele...?

- Oi, maninho! - disse Leon, com o sorriso sarcástico que já fazia tão facilmente - Brian, não precisa fingir. Aquele beijo público no McDonald's foi suficiente para saber que você de fato mudou seus interesses sexuais, pelo visto! – Brian virou-se, alarmado. – Vai ser legal matar alguém em público, para variar... Mais adrenalina. – o coração de Tucker acelerou-se – Concorda?

Três. O pai de Brian largou as coisas no chão e correu em direção a Leon.

Dois. Brian correu em direção a Tucker, o mais rápido que pôde.

Um. Tucker levantou-se e ergueu os braços.

- Ande logo com isso. ME MATE! – gritou.

Tiro.

Tiro.

Tiro.

Tiro...

Pessoas gritando, correndo para todos os lados. Um homem de meia idade berrando no chão com uma mão ensangüentada. Dois jovens abraçados. Um jovem com um revólver na mão, pela primeira vez em sua vida, arrependido por ter usado-a. Sua mão tremia, estava paralisado... Mas não sabia o por quê, se matar já havia se tornado tão fácil para ele.

- Tucker, não se esqueça de mim...

- Não...

- Lembre-se que eu...

- Não...

- Te amo mais que tudo. – os olhos se fecharam. As pernas cederam. Tucker não suportou o peso e caiu junto, ajoelhado, com o namorado. Lágrimas misturavam-se ao sangue, e à areia fina e esbranquiçada da praia que agora jazia deserta. Estava morto. Para sempre. Tucker ficaria sozinho de novo. Como um dia, achou que merecia...

- NÃO! – berrou. Se sentia inútil. O garoto arrependido ainda tremia, olhava com a maior culpa de sua vida o resultado de suas atitudes alucinadas.

- M-maninho... Brian... não... – Tucker olhou para ele, ódio mesclando com tristeza nos olhos verdes. – Era só você que eu ainda...

- Você! Não acredito...!

- Eu não queria...

- Você o matou!

- Eu o amava, muito...

- Desgraçado! – Tucker tirou o revólver do braço de Leon e mirou-o para o dono. Restava uma única bala. Tucker apertou um pouco o dedo, lutando contra a própria consciência.

- Não faça isso... – disse o pai de Brian, ao lado, tentando estancar o sangue. Mas não era apenas ele... Brian, Brian também disse! Em sua mente... "Soul Society, lá vou eu... Como será que é lá? Tucker..." Tucker abaixou o revólver e olhou o corpo de Brian, serenamente deitado. Levantou Allan e foi pegar Brian. Brian... morto... Não havia um sentimento pior do que o sentimento de ser inútil, dispensável... De ter sido um pai terrível.. De não ter cuidado _deles_ para que tivessem uma vida que mereciam.

- Nunca mais apareça na minha frente, Leon Richard. – disse Tucker, apontando Leon – Nunca mais.

- Eu... não aparecerei. Nunca... mais. – disse Leon, com dificuldade. Pegou a arma na areia, tremendo incrivelmente, e apertou o gatilho em sua orelha... Mas... nada. – FUNCIONA! FUNCIONA! EU NÃO MEREÇO MAIS VIVER! – Apertou, apertou, apertou o gatilho... Começou a chorar, o desespero tomou conta de sua cabeça. Mas uma hora, a bala funcionou... E a vida dos irmãos Brian e Leon Richard encerraram-se ali, na praia mais famosa do Rio de Janeiro.

E praticamente sozinho e deprimido, Tucker enfrentou quatro anos, tentando trazer de volta, de todas as formas, a pessoa a quem mais amara em toda a sua vida.

- Soul Society... É pra lá que eu vou!

**N/A: é... acabou! Pequena, a história, mas é isso aí:P**

**Continuação? Não sei, o que acham? Um Tucker de 17 anos será capaz de ir ao mundo dos mortos só para buscar o amor de sua vida de volta? Suas Reviews decidiram o futuro do casal! **

**Leiam a dedicatória! xP**

**Dedicatórias: **eu dedico essa história aos meus amigos, que sem perceber me ajudaram a criá-la, essa história que para mim foi uma experiência incrível. Eu dedico essa história ao Bruno, que foi a primeira pessoa a lê-la e comentá-la, e me incentivar a continuar. Eu dedico aos fatos que acontecem em minha vida, sejam bons ou ruins, porque eles me deram a criatividade o suficiente para escrever algo que eu me senti bem em escrever, afinal, uma história, para ter um conteúdo envolvente, tem que ter um escritor que teve ao menos um pouco de experiência de vida, não é mesmo? E por último, mas não menos importante, dedico essa história aos Animes que a inspiraram: Bleach, xXxHolic, Air e Gravitation. Talvez hajam outros que eu nem percebi, ou nem me lembrei. É isso. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
